THE HOUSE
by Porsche 356A
Summary: Karena meski tak terlihat, 'mereka' selalu memberi tanda bahwa 'mereka' ada./ Yaoi. Narusasu.


**Disclaimer: Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: Yaoi. Narusasu. OOC (maybe). Typos.**

 **.**

 **THE HOUSE**

 **.**

Rumah Pertama

.

Bau bunga melati semerbak melalui hidungku saat aku menghentikan motorku tepat di depan kos pacarku, berhadapan dengan rumah kosong di antara kebun liar yang ada disana. Aku melirik sedetik, tak ada cahaya. Aura negatif langsung merasukiku bersamaan dengan hawa malam yang meski tak begitu malam, tapi terasa mencekam. Aku tak suka ada disini, buru-buru kukirim pesan untuk Sasuke agar ia cepat keluar. Hanya 10 detik ia langsung membalas.

 _"Iya, sebentar."_

Setelah membaca balasan tersebut, aku menyibukkan diriku dengan memainkan apapun yang ada di hapeku, mencoba mengabaikan udara malam yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi semakin dingin. Aku harap ini hanya karena angin malam dan udara yang dibawa sehabis hujan, bukan karena hal lain. Aku merasakan jantungku semakin berdegup kencang, namun aku menampiknya dengan mencoba menetralisirnya sebisaku. Satu motor lewat, kulihat cahaya lampu motornya dari jarak seratus meter. Sebentar aku merasa lega. Hanya sebentar karena orang yang lewat itu hanya lewat. Jalanan kembali sepi, hanya aku yang terlihat ada di sekitar sini. Orang-orang memang enggan untuk lewat sini jika tidak di siang hari. Aku tahu kenapa, pastinya karena rumah yang ada di seberangku ini. Yang mati-matian tak ingin kulihat.

Rumah itu tak tampak tua, hanya tak berpenghuni. Yang semakin membuatnya seram adalah fakta bahwa rumah itu dibangun di antara kebun liar yang ada di desa tersebut. Jauh dari rumah penduduk lain, meski tak sampai ratusan meter. Tapi sekarang 'dia' punya tetangga baru, indekos tempat pacarku tinggal yang baru dibangun beberapa bulan lalu. Bahkan bangunannya belum seluruhnya selesai. Tak ada cerita seram yang beredar, kecuali asal-usul rumah ini. Tentang seorang nenek gila yang tinggal bersama anak perempuannya yang janda dan seorang cucu laki-lakinya. Hampir setiap sore nenek itu mengamuk dan melempari orang-orang yang lewat dengan batu. Karena merasa tak enak dengan teguran warga, sang anak akhirnya mengurung ibunya di rumah. Dia juga mengisolasi diri dari warga. Hingga suatu hari mereka menghilang dalam artian yang sebenarnya, tak pernah lagi terlihat. Tak ada yang tahu kemana mereka pergi atau apa yang terjadi pada mereka. Bahkan pengurus RT sekalipun. Warga bukan hanya merasa bersalah, tapi juga ketakutan. Tak ada lagi yang mau mendekati rumah itu. Tanaman dibiarkan tumbuh semakin liar, daun-daun berjatuhan tak terurus. Menciptakan rumah hantu yang diada-ada.

Aku menghela nafasku untuk kesekian kali, kesekian kali yang terasa percuma. Rasa takutku tak juga hilang. Aku merasa tak sabar pada sepuluh menit yang aku gunakan untuk menunggu pacarku, juga ketidak nyamanan yang semakin menjadi kurasakan. Seseorang mengawasiku dari tadi.

Aku hendak menelpon pacarku saat kurasakan langkah yang begitu ringan dan pelan dari arah belakang tubuhku, membuat jantungku berdegup semakin kencang. Dapat kurasakan tanganku yang berkeringat. Aku tak berani menoleh, tapi perlahan kulirik kaca spionku. Melihat siapa yang datang. Langkahnya terasa semakin dekat, tapi aku belum bisa melihat sosoknya. Kumiringkan kepalaku agar bisa melihatnya dengan lebih jelas, tapi belum sempat aku melihatnya, sosok itu sudah berdiri di sampingku. Membuatku terperanjat dan tanpa sadar aku memukul spedometer saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Sialan! Jangan bersikap seperti hantu dan membuat kaget orang semaumu!" Kataku memarahinya. Sasuke tidak menjawabku, ia hanya memberikanku tatapan kosong tanpa berkata apa-apa. Tapi aku tak peduli, ia memang selalu begitu. Susah ditebak. Sebentar diam, sebentar marah-marah. Aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini, jadi kusuruh ia agar segera naik.

"Cepat naik! Aku tak suka ada disini." Kataku. Aku menunggu untuk merasakan beban di jok belakang motorku tapi aku tak bisa merasakan pergerakannya, aku berfikir apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan. Tapi aku benar-benar tak sabaran. Kutolehkan kepalaku hendak memarahinya, tapi saat aku melihat kebelakang ternyata ia sudah duduk, siap untuk kubonceng. Aku tak menaruh curiga, yang aku pikirkan hanya tentang betapa kurusnya dia hingga aku tak bisa merasakan bebannya.

.

Aku dan Sasuke sudah berpacaran sejak lima bulan yang lalu. Universitas tempatnya kuliah ada di sebelah universitasku. Sasuke adalah 'ratu' di universitasnya maupun di universitasku. Ia sangat terkenal karena wajahnya yang benar-benar rupawan dan mempesona. Tapi belum seorangpun yang berhasil mendapatkan hatinya. Aku, seperti teman-temanku, juga langsung jatuh hati saat melihat wajahnya. Jadi kupikir waktu itu tidak ada salahnya mencoba peruntungan, dan saat ia menerima cintaku aku merasa begitu hebat. Memang kemudian ada banyak ancaman disana-sini, tapi siapa peduli. Mereka hanya iri padaku. Dan aku juga punya banyak teman dan pasukan. Ancaman dibalas ancaman, mata dibalas mata, nyawa dibalas nyawa. Aku tidak takut. Dan aku tidak akan melepaskan Sasuke.

Saat pertama kali memikirkan fakta bahwa Sasuke adalah pacarku, rasanya begitu luar biasa dan aku benar-benar sangat antusias. Sasuke sangat manis dan dia punya tubuh yang mulus, aku tidak sabar ingin melakukan ini dan itu. Tadinya kupikir akan jadi demikian, tapi yang kudapat benar-benar di luar dugaan. Sasuke sangat menyebalkan, dia suka semaunya sendiri. Cara bicaranya juga sangat menyakitkan. Maklum, anak orang kaya. Tapi satu yang aku suka darinya, ia tidak menjaga gengsi dan image saat aku mengajaknya makan ke warteg lesehan di pinggir jalan, atau ke tempat-tempat lainnya yang biasa aku kunjungi yang pastinya jauh dari mewah. Ia juga tidak malu aku bonceng dengan motor maticku ini. Ya, itu saja sisi manisnya. Selebihnya benar-benar memuakkan bagiku. Tapi aku tetap akan bertahan, karena aku belum merasakan 'babak utamanya', aku belum mencicipi rasanya. Ia sangat sulit jika kuajak menginap di kosku atau losmen murahan yang mampu kubayar. Jangankan bersetubuh, berciuman saja serasa harus menyeberangi samudera.

Sebenarnya jika Sasuke bisa menjadi penurut, dan menghilangkan cara bicaranya yang kasar itu, kurasa aku akan mempertahankannya seumur hidup.

.

Hujan sudah mengguyur sejak jam sepuluh pagi tadi, bahkan hingga langit mulai berganti malam, hujan tak juga reda. Sasuke sudah merengek untuk menonton film Warkop DKI Reborn sejak tadi sore, padahal dia sudah dua kali menontonnya. Aku mencoba mengingatkannya bahwa aku masih punya tugas yang harus aku selesaikan lusa nanti, juga tentang hujan yang tidak menunjukkan akan berhenti. Tapi dia tak peduli. Ia ingin nonton untuk ketiga kali. Denganku. Malam ini. End Discuss!

Aku hanya berharap diberi sedikit keberuntungan karena aku tidak suka berkendara dalam keadaan hujan, apalagi aku naik motor. Tapi ternyata yang kudapatkan lebih, hujan benar-benar reda setengah jam sebelum aku menjemput Sasuke. Bahkan tidak menyisakan rintik sekecil apapun. Hanya menyisakan jalanan yang berlumpur dan tergenang air, juga hawa malam yang semakin menusuk tulang.

Aku membawa Sasuke melewati jalan pintas yang menuju pusat kota, jauh dari pemukiman penduduk. Sepanjang jalan hanya ada kegelapan dan sedikit cahaya dari lampu neon yang tidak seberapa jumlahnya. Mungkin karena tidak banyak yang melalui jalan ini, apalagi kalau di malam hari, jadi tidak begitu banyak orang memerhatikan. Sepanjang jalan ini hanya ada sawah penduduk dan sungai besar yang ditumbuhi tanaman liar. Kalau malam memang sangat menyeramkan, apalagi ini sehabis hujan. Tapi jalanan ini tidak rusak dan bebas macet, itulah kenapa aku lebih suka melalui jalan ini jika ingin pergi ke pusat kota. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, aku tak pernah mendengar ada berita pembegalan di daerah ini ataupun hantu-hantu. Lagipula kalaupun memang ada hantu, aku tinggal menaiki motorku sekencang mungkin.

.

Sasuke hanya diam saja di sepanjang jalan, aku mulai curiga ia sedang marah padaku atau bagaimana. Padahal aku tidak terlambat menjemputnya. Jadi aku mencoba memancingnya untuk mengajaknya berbicara.

"Kau sudah nonton filmnya dua kali, jadi ini yang terakhir, ya." Kataku, tapi tak ada jawaban. Mungkin ia tak mendengarku.

"Tugas kuliahku juga belum selesai, pokoknya setelah ini kau harus membantuku mengerjakannya." Kataku lagi. Tetap tak ada jawaban. Aku geregetan ingin membentaknya, tapi perhatianku teralihkan oleh getaran dari saku celanaku. Hapeku dari tadi berbunyi terus sejak lima menit aku meninggalkan kos Sasuke. Aku bertanya-tanya siapa yang begitu punya kepentingan denganku sampai menelponku berkali-kali tanpa henti. Apa orang tuaku? Atau salah satu temanku? Benar-benar mirip Sasuke, tidak akan berhenti sebelum diangkat. Tapi tiba-tiba saja aku mulai kepikiran, tidak mungkin orang itu menelponku berkali-kali jika tidak benar-benar penting. Barangkali orang tuaku yang menelpon, aku sedang menimbang untuk mengangkatnya sekarang atau nanti saat panggilannya berhenti. Kurasa aku akan menelpon balik nanti saja saat sampai di bioskop.

Aku kembali memerhatikan Sasuke, hendak mengajaknya bicara lagi.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau marah padaku?" Lagi, ia tak menjawab. Aku benar-benar merasa aneh sekarang. Panggilan di sakuku juga berbunyi lagi. Sedikit kesal, kuputuskan untuk mengangkatnya sekarang. Jadi kupinggirkan motorku di dekat sungai dan berhenti. Kuacuhkan Sasuke yang ada di belakang dan langsung meraih ponsel di sakuku. Dan sekonyong-konyong betapa jantungku ingin melompat saat aku melihat nama kontak orang yang menelponku.

 _SasuButt_

 _085708xxxxxx_

Tanganku terdiam gemetaran memegang hapeku, mataku terpaku pada layar. Kurasakan tubuhku mulai berkeringat. Angin malam berhembus menerpa wajahku, membawa aroma bunga melati yang sangat pekat seperti saat aku berada di depan rumah hantu tadi. Aku merasakan firasat yang benar-benar buruk, dan panggilan berhenti. Diganti satu pesan yang masuk. Kuberanikan diriku untuk mengecek bar notifikasi.

6 pesan baru masuk, 10 panggilan tak terjawab.

Semuanya dari Sasuke.

Perlahan kubuka kotak masukku.

 _SasuButt: Dobe, kau ada dimana? Aku sudah di depan._

 _SasuButt: Brengsek, jangan main-main denganku ya! Angkat teleponku!_

 _SasuButt: Dobe Brengsek! ANGKAT TELEPONKU! BANGSAT!_

 _SasuButt: Brengsek! Bangsat! Bajingan! Kau dimana? Aku menunggumu di depan DoraMart!_

 _SasuButt: Apa, sih yang sebenarnya kau lakukan? Kau dimana? Cepat kemari!_

 _SasuButt: DOBE, ANGKAT TELEPONKU! BANGSAT!_

Aku mendapati diriku mulai kesulitan bernapas, dan menunggu panggilan Sasuke lainnya. Tapi tidak datang karena tiba-tiba layar ponselku mati, padahal tanganku masih menyentuh layarnya. Kuberanikan diriku untuk menengok kaca spion, melihat siapa sebenarnya yang aku ajak kencan. Perlahan mataku menjangkaunya, dan bersiap-siap mendapat kejutan. Tapi tak terlihat apapun. Kosong.

Seketika kubalikkan badanku, dan memang tak ada sesuatupun disana. Aroma melati tadi juga sudah hilang, aku tak menciumnya lagi. Tanpa banyak gaya aku langsung menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk lari dan menekan gas motorku sekencang mungkin. Kurasakan tubuhku masih gemetaran, tapi bukan karena kedinginan karena keringat masih membasahi tubuhku. Tidak ada hal lain yang aku pikirkan selain pergi ke tempat keramaian saat itu juga. Tapi yang aku dapatkan berbeda.

Entah datang darimana tiba-tiba saja aku melihatnya, wajahnya tepat di atas wajahku, menunduk menatapku tajam. Wajahnya pucat, matanya melotot. Rambutnya hitam panjang, terjuntai melalui tubuhnya yang memakai baju merah. Ia melayang di atasku sambil melotot kearahku.

Aku kehilangan akal seketika, dan juga kendali. Saat aku sadar aku telah menubrukkan motorku dan diriku kearah pembatas jembatan. Tak ada lagi yang kuingat, kecuali aroma melati tubuhnya dan tatapannya yang begitu tajam seperti Suzanna.

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG!**

Saya tahu ini ndak serem tapi cerita ini saya tulis berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi saya. Ceritanya waktu itu saya lagi nganterin temen balik ke kosnya dia, jam sepuluh malam. Dan kondisi kosnya itu seperti yang ada di cerita ini. Tepat di depan rumah kosong yang saya ceritakan. Tapi kos teman saya itu sedikit menjorok ke belakang, jadi tidak di depan jalan raya langsung. Waktu itu pas saya sampai di kosnya dia, saya coba lirik sebentar, hanya sedetik mungkin. Itu saya langsung kayak kena teror. Setelah itu saya ndak mau lirik-lirik lagi, apalagi lihat. Nah, pas saya puter balik, kan berarti kondisinya saya ada di depan rumah itu, waktu itu tiba-tiba saja saya nyium bau bunga melati. Pekat banget. Saya ndak banyak omong, setelah itu saya langsung pamitan dan pergi. Tapi anehnya, bau melatinya cuma ada disitu. Pas saya jalan ke depan ndak tercium lagi. Saya ndak tahu sih, itu bau bunga melati asalnya darimana. Tapi setahu saya tidak ada pohon bunga melati di sekitar sana. Dan kata temen saya yang asli tinggal di daerah sana, kawasan itu memang angker. Memang ndak sampai ada penampakan dan diuntit sih, tapi cukup membuat saya ketakutan.

Okelah, cukup curhatannya.

Terimakasih sudah membaca, gaes!


End file.
